1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a safety device for teaching a child how to ride a two-wheeled bicycle that includes training wheels and, specifically, to an extendable, lockable strap restraint that connects to a two-wheeled bicycle to prevent a child from speeding away from an adult supervisor while the child is learning to ride a bicycle.
2. Description of Related Art
Teaching a child to ride a two-wheeled bicycle is a common activity for parents of a young child. Typically, training begins on a two-wheeled bicycle that has training wheels to prevent the bicycle from falling over. With the training, the child's confidence can be gained while learning how to balance the bicycle in motion. A safety problem arises because a child can quickly learn to accelerate a two-wheeled bicycle (even with training wheels) away from the adult supervisor during the training. Such lunging or lurching motion, where the child accelerates the bicycle, can result in a very dangerous move for the child especially around other people or traffic. Therefore, a suitable restraint device is necessary to protect the child from bolting away from the adult supervisor. Holding onto the bicycle by an adult during training can be very uncomfortable because of having to bend down to grasp the bicycle.
Devices have been shown in the prior art to aid in the ability of an adult who properly teaches and supervises a child while the child is learning to ride a bicycle. Examples are found in U.S. Pat. No. 6,488,302 issued Coates on Dec. 3, 2002 entitled “Bicycle Training Handle.” Another example is found in U.S. Pat. No. 6,349,958 issued to Gawlik on Feb. 26, 2002 entitled “Bicycle Training Device.” Both of these devices use rigid bars connected to a portion of the bicycle for balancing the child learning. The bar is rigid and not retractable or extendable.
Other examples are found in U.S. Pat. No. 5,382,040 issued to Nanassi on Jan. 17, 1995 entitled “Bicycle Training Aid” and U.S. Pat. No. 5,531,494 issued to Singleton on Jul. 2, 1996 entitled “Handle for Control of Mobile Riding Toys.” The '040 patent teaches a strap attached to the rider's back while the '494 patent uses a handle that is detachable to the bicycle.
In order to achieve the benefit of training, the child must have moments where the adult is not holding the bike rigidly in an upright position but allows the child to feel the normal operation of the bicycle. However, the child and the bicycle must be restrained or have the ability to restrain of necessity if the child should try to accelerate rapidly away from the adult supervisor. Also, the supervisor needs to be able to control the bicycle from a comfortable position.